


headpats

by russiazilla



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: see title





	headpats

**Author's Note:**

> uh... I wrote this a long time ago and never posted it bc its so short... but its cute and fluffy....
> 
> idk m-21 is a good boy, probably the goodest

Raizel sets down his teacup and stands.

The three modified humans make to get up, lest Frankenstein see that they are intentionally slacking off when his beloved master might need something, but a shake of Raizel’s head has them sitting back down. The noblesse takes a step towards them, and reaches a hand out.

M-21 closes his eyes and leans into the touch before he knows what he is doing, feeling Raizel’s hand rest gently on his head. He makes a low growl of appreciation as Raizel pets him slowly, fingers almost scratching at his scalp in a comforting manner. But then Raizel is done all too soon in M-21’s opinion, silently wandering away to do whatever he does.

M-21 flushes a bright red when he remembers that Takeo and Tao are right there, and he wishes Raizel would just use a blood field to obliterate him from existence when Tao smirks.

“Is it because you’re a dog, you like getting patted?”


End file.
